A Single Tear
by Cocoon02
Summary: "I couldn't do it, I couldn't save her." Hope isn't able to save Vanille from an untimely death. Will he be able to admit his feelings for her before it's too late? Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** My very first oneshot, so I hope you like it! Btw, listen to 'Lucy' by Skillet for full effect.

* * *

Her scream echoes through the ruins of her hometown, Oerba. I run as fast as I can, my ragged breaths catch in my chest. My legs ache with the effort of keeping up to speed. But I can't stop, I can't let them kill her. . .

Another scream pierces the crisp, night air. I push myself harder, I have to get to her, have to save her. . . I turn a corner, and I see her. Being held by a dark, faceless man in the town proper. I keep running.

She hears me coming. Then she sees me and tries to free herself. This results in her getting hit onto the ground. "Hope! Help!" she screams. This gets her a kick to the side. She cries out in pain.

"I'm coming!" I shout. I don't stop, I don't slow down. I don't think of anything but Vanille, until I crash into the barrier.

A mere _five feet_ away from her, I am hit by an invisible field that knocks me flat on my back, several feet away. A small grunt is my only reaction to the pain when I hit the stone ground. The faceless man laughs as I rise, wincing just a little.

"You can't save her, boy!" he laughs again and delivers another kick to Vanille's side. She lets out a painful gasp, and I foolishly rush at the barrier. I am about to run into it, but I pass through like smoke, rough laughter indicating my failure. I turn back, and the barrier is solid again. I snarl several profanities at the faceless man, and slam the barrier with my fist. "Let her go!" I demand.

He just grins, "Make me." he firmly grasps Vanille's upper arm, and yanks her up. He begins to violently beat her.

"You son of a b-" I growl. I step back, and throw every spell I know at the barrier. The effect is less than nothing. The man's laughter reverberating through the air, my temper rises, and I just lose it. I throw punches, bricks, and yet more magic at the invisible barrier. As my anger grows, so does my power, but nothing I do changes the situation inside. The ogre continues to beat her. My girl, my Vanille. He continues to beat her, and she continues to scream. Scream out of pain, for release, for mercy. And once she begins to bleed, for healing.

Each and every one of her screams only hardens my resolve. I will not let him kill her. But there is nothing I can do. Nothing I can do will break the barrier. There is nothing I can. . . nothing I. . .

I let out my own scream. Of despair, grief, frustration. My legs buckle, I fall to my knees. I look into her eyes. Her sad, teary eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes. . .

I slam a fist on the ground, "Is there anything I can do?" I ask her captor.

"Get up, you bloody fool." he says gruffly.

I do, and he releases her. She immediately comes as close to me as she can, and places an open hand on her side of the barrier. I match it. Despite all of the things the barrier keeps out, I can still feel the warmth of her hand. She looks up at me, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

Just then, I hear the unmistakeable sound of a gun being taken off safety. _Click_. I see the faceless man take aim, and barely have time to shout, "**NO!**" before he fires.

**"NO!"**

She gives a short, quiet scream as the bullet passes through her chest, and her blood splatters onto me through the barrier.

"Vanille!"

The faceless man disappears.

And so does the barrier.

She falls forward onto me, and I catch her. She gives a shattered gasp as I fail to stay upright. I stagger backward into a kneeling position, and carefully make my way to just sitting.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't save her. Here I am, holding her while she's dying, listening to her fragmented breaths, covered in her blood.

"I'm, so sorry Vanille, I-" my voice cracks.

She lifts her bloodied hand from off of her chest, and places it on my cheek. I lean into her hand, and hold it there with mine. She sighs, "I-it's ok-kay, Hope."

"No it's not, I-I should have been able to save you."

"You did a-all yo-u cou-ld." she mumbles. She gives me a frail smile.

"Vanille." I can feel her heart slowing down. Tears begin to form in my eyes, "I. . . I love you."

She takes a sudden, ragged breath, "I lo-ve you t-too."

A single tear falls from my eyes, and lands on her angelic face, "I am so sorry." I whisper. "This is my fault."

She shakes her head weakly, "No."

"You might not blame me, Vanille. But I do." At that moment, it begins to rain.

"You re-eally love m-e?" she asks.

"Always have." I tell her sadly.

She removes her hand from my face, and I watch the rain wash the blood down her arm, "Pr-romise you'll remem-er me?"

I take her hand in mine, and hold it up to my lips, "The day I forget you is the day the world ends."

She sighs contentedly, "Th-ank you, Hope." She takes one last, whole, peaceful breath.

Then she breathes no more.

I close her beautiful eyes, as the rain washes every trace of tears from her perfect face. It also hides the tears now freely flowing from my eyes. I kiss her hand, and keep it held to my lips.

"Sweet dreams, Vanille. My love."

* * *

**Omcheese, I hope you liked it! I started ****_bawling_**** while writing this little story. The ending took forever to write because I cried so much. I'm not afraid to admit it. **

**Please review! I would love to hear what you thought!**


End file.
